Happiness to the End
by Timefather64
Summary: To live in a world all by yourself. You have no laws binded to you. You are free to do as you please. But to bask in this freedom. You realize that you are all alone. How would you search for this happiness in a world where you are the only living being? (1st Person) Main Character in this Rainbow Dash. Review and enjoy.


**Happiness**

**By Timefather64**

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust)**

"So...are you happy?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Are you happy now?"

"No."

"When are you going to smile?"

"I don't know."

"Smiling yet?"

"..."

"Are you?"

"..."

"Are you?"

"..."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you are..."

"I am what?"

"Dead."

I woke up suddenly from the darkness that shielded my eyes. My vision was blurry, only showing specks of light coming from my window. I was sweating and breathing a lot due to the invisible nightmare that laced its cold grip on me. As I have gotten up from my cloud made bed and trotted out of my room allowing my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. I went through my the hallway and entered into the bathroom. I stopped in front of my mirror and stared at my own reflection. I hated my own reflection. It mocks me all the time I stared at it. It tries to make me look pathetic and weak but I neither of those. I am the...maybe my own reflection is right. Maybe the things that it tells me all of the time is true. I, Rainbow Dash, the most lamest flyer, no, pony in Equestria is pathetic. There, are you happy my dear reflection? Are you happy that you won yet again.

I soon left the bathroom and headed into my kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw nothing in it. Why am I even looking for food if I am not hungry anymore? Closing the door, I walked into the living room and put on my scarf that was hung on a large pole hangar. After my blue scarf was wrapped around my neck I walked outside my house and glanced around at the empty city of Cloudsdale. It was always empty, so it didn't bother me. I was always alone after all. Opening my wings, I then took off to the air and flew down. Why should I even be in a city where no pony lives there anymore?

"Read any new books?"

"No."

"You sure, a new volume of Daring Doo came out, did you even bother getting that?"

"No."

"Did anypony mentioned that it came out?"

"No."

"Do you even care if anypony tells you that your favorite book is out?"

"No."

"Do you even care at all?"

"..."

"Do you?"

"..."

"Do you?"

"..."

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because you are..."

"I am what?"

"Dead."

I suddenly woke up feeling a strong gust of wind pushing against my back. I look straight ahead seeing the blue sky ascending high from me. Looking back, I saw the ground coming closer to me. What happened? I don't know. I need to fly, but why though? I have no reason to fly anymore.

"But you do."

And I wonder what reason is that.

"Because you want to..."

To what?

"Live."

My wings opened as I started flapping them hard so I could gain some momentum and turbalance. I twisted around and flew straight down allowing the wind to blow back my cheeks as I struggled to stay straight. It was difficult at first, but I done this before. I needed more speed to go faster. I could feel the world around me shift as I started breaking through the machs. I forgot how many I broken through, maybe nine or ten, luckily eleven if my body could sustain that much pressure being pressed against my body. I could see the green ground coming closer to me. Closer...and closer. Counting by three seconds I prepared myself to pull up.

"3..."

My wings closed.

"2..."

My legs were pointed straight.

"1..."

I closed my eyes and let my body's instinct took over.

"Now."

I opened my wings and eyes and pulled up feeling a burst of speed boost my flight. I flew over the ground staring at trees up-ahead of me. I couldn't stop now at the current moment so I had to keep pushing myself through the limits of speed. If I had speed meter on me, I quite possitive it would of broke from the amount of speed I was flying in. There was no holding back, I had to keep flying.

"Darling, when are you going to get yourself a pony for once?"

"I don't know."

"Do you ever think that you'll try finding one?"

"No."

"How come, darling, do you think you're not good enough?"

"..."

"Do you?"

"..."

"Do you?"

"I don't...know."

"Why?"

"Because you are..."

"I am what, darling?"

"Dead."

I coughed a little while sitting back on a cloud floating over Ponyville. Like the rest of the world, this town was deserted. Alone, like I told you. Or if you were even listening. Doesn't matter really. Being alone...has its...valuable assets. I could do whatever I want. I could spray paint on the walls, drown flowers with endless amount of water and throw rocks at windows expecting no angry pony yelling at me in return. Freedom in this world felt great. Absouetly great.

"But you have all of the freedom yourself."

I know...I do. And that part I try to ignore a lot. Because I know that I'm alone in this world. Nopony or creature to talk to communicate to. I am all alone. In a world where it once blossom in harmony. Well...not anymore. Because harmony is no longer needed here and neither chaos. Nothing. That's what this world is. It is just plain nothing. Maybe...that's just me talking because I am to sad that I am alone.

"And forever will be."

That's not true. I have you. But you don't talk to me. You remind me of things I wish to forget. You might as well be my conscious. Or maybe my only friend and enemy. A friendneme in which two people are not only friends but enemies. Weird word, I remember Twilight mentioning that long time ago. I think it was her, or maybe somepony else. Can't seem to remember for some reason. I am getting tire all of a sudden.

"Oh my, are you okay?"

"No."

"Are you sure, you look very tire?"

"I don't know."

"How come?"

"I don't know."

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"..."

"Is there?"

"..."

"Is there?"

"..."

"Is there?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because you are..."

"I am what?"

"Dead."

I woke on my bed again. Dang it, I passed out again. Not that it actually mattered at all. Getting out of my bed, I trotted out my room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. I stared at the mirror again for quite a long time. I hated my reflection. Once again...without a single word leaving my mouth. It won like it always did. It knows that I am alone in this world. It knows that I hate being like this. Alone, basking away in freedom that I really don't want. I want to see my friends again. I want to see my enemies again. I want to see some kind of creature in this world that I can talk to. I am tire of talking to you. And you know it.

"Are you going to get up already or do I have to make you?"

"No."

"Now why you say that? Do you even need mah help?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you getting up?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Why's that?"

"I don't know."

"What, are you to stubborn in getting up?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you up?"

"..."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why's that?"

"Because you are..."

"I'm what now?"

"Dead."

I placed my hooves against the glass frame and started pushing as tears started streaming down my face. I didn't like crying, it made me look weak. But what was I complaining about? I'm weak after all.

"No...you aren't."

Yes I am. I am all alone in this world because I was to weak to do anything. I can't remember what it was.

"Look up."

Why should look at you? You will only remind me of my weakness.

"Look up."

No.

"Look up."

No.

"Look up."

I slowly glanced up and saw what I have not seen in so long. My own reflection smiling at me while crying. Her hooves were against mines. Her coat was cyan and her main was a rainbow. I looked at my forelegs seeing the gray vanished. They slowly started turning blue. But why?

"You are not alone."

My reflection said to me. Time around me stopped all of sudden. I couldn't figure out why nor did I care. I backed away and smile softly back at my own reflection who was in the same position I was in right now.

"I..."

"I what?"

"I am not alone."

"That's true."

"But...what about my friends?"

"They are here with you."

My reflection placed a her right hoof against her chest. I mimicked her and gasped.

"My heart."

"Alive and always fuctioning."

"But how?"

"Because...you are not alone."

"I...don't get it."

My reflection chuckled softly. You were always mysterious.

"Close your eyes and count down from three."

I did as I was told and started counting down slowly.

"3..."

I felt a warm all of a sudden.

"2..."

I heard the sound of crickets chirping.

"1..."

Then I smelt burning wood.

"Open."

You said as I opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me. I was staring at a camp fire. By the camp fire's side were my friends laying inside their sleeping bags snoring silently. I was not in my home anymore. I was outside, in a forest. I could see bright blue sky above me. A smile formed on my face as I sobbed.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?"

I turned to my right seeing Fluttershy waking up. She was rubbing her eyes, probably due to the fact that she woke up early. I smiled at her and looked back up at the sky. I answered calmly.

"Yeah."

I could tell she was still confused to why I was tearing.

"Why are you sobbing?"

"Because..."

I looked back at her.

"I am not alone...I am happy...that I have you girls and I can't ask for nothing else more."

A smiled formed on her face before she asked me kindly.

"Well...I am glad to hear that. I am going back to sleep now, wake me up when everypony is up, okay?"

"Yeah."

I watched her go back to sleep. Dreams are so mysterious. You realize what you are doing all the time in the middle of it, but when questions come. You sometimes wonder...how did it even begin. Oh well...it was just a dream. A dream that made me realized.

"That I am not alone."

**-Fin-**


End file.
